


Forty Three Candles

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Vanessa is finally excited about a birthday and it's all because of a certain Charity Dingle.





	Forty Three Candles

"She's late,"

 

As the blatantly obvious words left Megan's lips, Vanessa huffed, rolled her eyes and sighed a deep sigh, dropping her gaze onto the watch she had attached to her left wrist earlier that evening. It must have been about the fifth time she had looked at that watch in as many minutes and as much as she silently told herself to do it no more, she couldn't quite help herself. She was beginning to get agitated, fidgety and the blonde's feeble attempts to play it cool weren't exactly fooling anyone around the table, her facial expressions were enough of a giveaway.

 

It was her birthday and in her own mind it was supposed to be perfect. At least, it was supposed to be her own idea of perfect. Vanessa had been looking forward to this birthday more than she had done for any previous ones. It was true what people said when she was younger, that as soon as you reach a certain age, birthdays just became another day. She had rarely celebrated them really, although the pub crawl with Rhona a few years ago hadn't been forgotten. The trained vet knew today was different though, it was her first birthday with Charity and as soft as she knew it was, she hoped everything was amazing as she had allowed herself to imagine in the days previously.

 

It was a big deal to her, spending her birthday in a relationship with the taller, extremely beautiful and drop dead gorgeous landlady. So much of a big deal that Vanessa had spent the majority of the day almost fretting over what to wear, how to style her hair in the perfect manner and how to apply her make up to compliment her outfit. She normally made those decisions with relative ease, not bothered either way about impressing someone she may or may not bump into but things had definitely changed and Vanessa always found herself wanting to look her absolute best for her girlfriend. When Tracy made some comment about how Charity would be lucky to make it through dinner, Vanessa's stomach fluttered and her cheeks blushed but she knew then she'd chosen well.

 

Picking up the menu, she glazed her eyes over it again. Before arriving, Vanessa knew exactly what she wanted to order. Charity had brought them both her on their official first date, wanting to impress her and she did from start to finish. She'd booked it as a surprise, organising shift cover at the pub before sorting things with Rhona to ensure Vanessa was free then she whisked the vet off for a couple of hours. Before then, she couldn't imagine her girlfriend dining in a place as posh as this but Charity was full of surprises and Vanessa was loving learning about each and every one.

 

"Shall we start?" Frank suggested casually, peering up from behind his menu.

 

"No Dad," Tracy argued, scowling across the table as Vanessa stayed quiet, keeping her eyes firmly on the menu even though she knew exactly what she was going to order for food. "We're waiting for Charity,"

 

"We've been waiting on Charity for over half an hour," Megan pointed out rather annoyingly, rolling her eyes as the words left her lips. Still, as difficult as it was, Vanessa kept silent.

 

"Yeah well, it's V's birthday and Charity is her girlfriend,"

 

"Which is why she should make the effort to be here on time,"

 

"So she's a little late, it's no big deal," she hissed, almost as if to try and disguise her words from her Sister.

 

"Nearly an hour," again, Megan argued, leaning across the table, her voice lowering into a quieter whisper. "She won't even know how much she's upset her by not showing up,"

 

"Its still early, she'll be here,"

 

"This is just typical Charity really," Frank piped up, not even bothering to lift his gaze from the menu this time.

 

"You should cut Charity some slack, the pair of you," Tracy's voice raised, cutting in before Vanessa found hers. The annoyed tone barely shifted or faltered as she looked across the table towards her Dad and Megan who had since buttoned it. "She makes V happy, happier than I've ever seen her actually,"

 

"Well, she's not doing much of that right now is she?"

 

"Oh you're always digging at her, every chance you get, the pair of you,"

 

"Since when did you become part of Charity's fan club?" Megan probed, narrowing her eyes as she sipped from her glass.

 

"For god sake, will you lot just give it a flamin' rest," Vanessa finally snapped, unable to bite her tongue any longer than she had been. Smacking her menu down on the table with a thud, her head was buzzing with the three voices that had been bickering back and forth across the table. It had been ongoing for the last ten minutes, barely letting up and it was almost like the three of them had forgotten she was sitting right there in their presence. "She's obviously been held up with something important, okay? And I really don't appreciate you two slagging her off every chance you get,"

 

"Sorry Vanessa,"

 

"Yeah, we're sor,"

 

"Oh Dad, save it,"

 

"Excuse me, can we have two large glasses of white wine please?" Tracy ordered, watching as the waiter scribbled down the order onto his pad. Vanessa wasn't much of a wine drinker, the blonde way more comfortable with a pint in the pub but on this occasion, she was more than grateful for the alcohol about to come her way. Sensing Vanessa's disappoint, Tracy shuffled her seat a little closer to her Sister and leaned in so the conversation was strictly them. "Did she mention she had anything on when you left hers this morning?"

 

"No and her shift is covered at the pub too," she answered, knowing Charity had swapped shifts with her Cousin in order to get tonight off. Debbie had Noah and it was Ross' night to have Moses, so she had the whole night off. Everything was organised, even Rhona had Johnny until morning. There shouldn't have been any hiccups. "Maybe something has happened, maybe I should try calling her again,"

 

"You already tried ten minutes ago babe. I'm sure she'll be here soon," smiling reassuringly, Tracy lightly patted her sister's arm. Vanessa hoped she was right but the sickly feeling of doubt was fast setting in and there was no stopping it. "Try relax yeah, it's your night,"

 

"Yeah, you're right,"

 

"And no matter what happens, it'll be amazing," 

 

A large glass of wine and a full on twenty minutes later, Vanessa reluctantly caved and everyone ordered from the dinner menu. She did so slowly, still hoping Charity was going to rush on in all flustered and apologetic for being so late but nothing. She wasn't even sure she could face food now, however good it had tasted the last time. 

 

All Vanessa really wanted to do now was sneak off home, lock the door and shut the rest of the world out for a while. Maybe this was just another birthday after all. A classic rom com and a oversized rub of her favourite ice cream seemed like the best sort of distraction right now.

 

She couldn't understand it. This morning was perfect, waking up in Charity's bedroom like she often did these days, her girlfriend unashamedly snuggled up to her, begging for ten more minutes before she eventually let Vanessa out of her grasp. Reluctantly dragging themselves out of bed, they shared breakfast and spoke about tonight. She was excited, Charity seemed so too. She said she wouldn't miss it for anything but yet, she was.

 

".... But there wasn't enough candles and she would throttle me if I embarrassed her like that, eh V?" Tracy nudged, recapturing her sister's attention.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You haven't even been listening, have you? I was just telling Dad I binned the birthday cake idea because you'd throttle me that and I couldn't get forty three candles at the shop before we came here,"

 

"I really would have throttled you," she barely managed a smile. 

 

"Another wine, teeny?" Frank asked, nodding towards the empty glass sat in front of her. For someone that wasn't a massive wine drinker, she had knocked back the first one at some pace. 

 

"I'll get it," she answered, pushing her chair back from the table. "I need to use the bathroom any ways, so I'll grab it on the way back,"

 

"Vanessa, don't call her," he encouraged, despite another obvious warning glare from Tracy. "You deserve better than to be chasing Charity and playing her games, alright?"

 

She barely nodded as she turned on her heel and left the table. After a quick stop off at the toilets, where there was a bit of a queue, Vanessa propped up the bar and waited a couple of minutes before someone took her order. Instead of going straight back to the table to be with her family, she opted to stay exactly where she was.

 

Taking a gulp of wine, Vanessa fished into her bag, pulling out her mobile after a few seconds of searching. No new messages. Her heart sank further. If Charity was going to be late then a simple message to explain why would have been enough but there was nothing. 

 

Turning her head, Tracy noticed her sister sitting at the bar, knocking back another drink and decided to give her a few minutes of space that she probably needed. She had considered trying to contact Charity herself but she had previously discovered that it was best to let Vanessa deal with her own relationship on her own terms.

 

"Oi oi, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing alone in a place like this?"

 

Vanessa was midway through her second mouthful of wine when she heard a familiar voice from over her right shoulder. A voice she'd recognise anywhere. Finally, she knew her girlfriend had arrived. Just a little over an hour late. Whatever explanation she was going to receive, she hoped it was a good one.

 

"My girlfriend stood me up," Vanessa hit back bluntly, refusing to turn back and look towards the landlady. She couldn't help but be angry and the smaller blonde knew how much she completely crumbled as soon as she made eye contact with Charity. She sort of had that effect on her. One little glance was all it usually took and she was determined for it not to be the case this time.

 

"More fool her then, huh?" Charity replied, still joking, still hoping to get that smile she loved so much from her girlfriend but it wasn't forthcoming. Neither was any type of reply. She sighed loudly, slumping her shoulders before moving closer. "Babe, I'm sorry. I got caught up with something,"

 

"Hmm,"

 

"I did and I got here as fast as I could. Ness, can you at least look at me please?"

 

"Charity," she began, spinning in her chair, her eyes finally locking with the other woman's and straight away Vanessa realised she was exactly right about how one look would soften her. Charity looked absolutely stunning, even more so than usual and the birthday girl was certain her voice had just hitched up into her throat. "You could have left me a message,"

 

"I left my phone at the pub, was in too much of a rush wasn't I? Look, I'm sorry," stepping forward again, Charity reached over and clasped her girlfriend's right hand in her own, relieved when Vanessa didn't refuse contact. "It was just important,"

 

"Are the kids okay?" 

 

"What? Yeah babe, Moses is with Ross and Debs has Noah,"

 

"So, what was so important that you couldn't be here on time?"

 

"I can't say," she answered, raising her voice a little louder when Vanessa sighed and attempted to break free. "I can't say right now. Will you come outside with me for a minute, please?"

 

"Well, we've ordered food now and it'll be here soon,"

 

"God, you're hard work," a rasp of laughter left her lips briefly before she inwardly told herself that now wasn't the time to be funny. "Please trust me and come outside, I've got prying eyes over there and I don't like it very much,"

 

"I thought you liked an audience?"

 

"Yeah, I thought I liked a lot of things before you came along," she quipped, running her thumb over the shorter blonde's hand which she still held onto tightly. "Babe, I've already said please way more than I usually do,"

 

"Two minutes," Vanessa conceded, allowing Charity to immediately lead her out the restaurant, coming to a stop just around the corner where there was an outside seating area. "It's freezing out here,"

 

"Here," shrugging off her jacket, she tossed it loosely over her girlfriend's shoulders, covering the bare skin that the harsh nightly breeze was now attacking. "Can you close your eyes and turn around?"

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Just do it, please Vanessa," smiling as she did as she was told, Charity reached into her bag and found the jewellers box she was looking for. After carefully opening the box and taking out the contents, she stepped closed, their bodies now pressed up against each other in a way that was increasing Vanessa's hear rate rapidly.

 

"Charity, what are you up to?"

 

"You'll see," she hushed, unhooking the clasp, Charity placed the necklace around her lover's neck, securing it with minimum fuss before she softly pressed her lips to the other woman's shoulder. Her arm had found it's way around Vanessa's waist, her fingers tracing lazy shapes on her stomach. "There we go,"

 

Opening her eyes, Vanessa's gaze immediately dropped and she gasped. 

 

"Charity," biting her lip to stop her emotions, she ran her fingers across the necklace that was now securely around her neck. She blinked quickly, hoping it would hide the tears that were threatening to expose themselves. "It's beautiful, so beautiful,"

 

"So, you like it then?"

 

"I love it," and she knew just by looking that it must have cost the other woman a small fortune but that thought, she kept to herself. Raising her hand, she wiped her eyes. "I... I feel like a bit of an idiot now, sitting at the bar getting all annoyed at you,"

 

"Yeah," Charity chuckled. "I thought you might. There was a hold up at the jewellers when I went to pick it up, a bit of a panic really because I thought they'd sold it on when they told me they were holding it back. I really really wanted you to have it tonight, so I stuck around until it was all sorted out and that's the reason I'm late,"

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"I also wanted to give you it once we were alone and outside the restaurant in the cold wasn't exactly my idea of the perfect location,"

 

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world,"

 

"No, you aren't,"

 

"I am,"

 

"Well, you're my biggest idiot," she added, stepping closer again, keen to be the one to initiate contact as her fingers stroked through her girlfriend's straitened and left down blonde locks. "I... I haven't ever done anything like this before. The card and the chocolates this morning, that was me trying to throw you off the scent,"

 

"Well it worked," she laughed. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming,"

 

"Babe, there's really nowhere else I'd rather be," Charity assured gently, her eyes raking over her girlfriend's whole body. That look alone setting off the butterflies in Vanessa's stomach. "You look incredible tonight, I'm so lucky,"

 

"Stop it," she blushed, looking down at her feet before her girlfriend's fingers touched her chin upwards, forcing eyes to lock again. 

 

"I'm serious," slowly leaning in, she captured Vanessa's lips with her own, melting into the kiss she'd been thinking of since their last encounter earlier that morning. That was the thing with Vanessa, she always left Charity wanting more, needing more and that had never faded. Cupping her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands, Charity simply refused to pull away for an extra few seconds, enjoying every moment before cutely bumping their noses together. "So, do I still have a seat at the table in there?"

 

"Of course you do but like I said before, we did sort of order without you,"

 

"I don't care much about the food anyway. I just want to be there with you, celebrating your special day," ghosting her fingertips along the new necklace staring back at her, Charity spoke again, her voice a few levels lower than usual, a husky tone most certainly taking over. "And then I want to take you home because I do sort of have one more present to give you,"

 

"Y.. You do?" Vanessa stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She'd thought it for months now but it had never become more apparent that Charity Dingle could well be the death of her and all she could think was, what a way to go.

 

"Yep, I do,"

 

"Are you going to give me any clues?" The visible glint in her eye spoke volumes and, for a second, she seriously considered hailing down the nearest taxi and demanding the driver take them home right now. The smirk on Charity's face told Vanessa that she knew exactly where her mind had went.

 

"Nah, best not. Clues spoil all the fun babe,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"Don't tell me you can't handle it,"

 

"Oh you know I can,"

 

"Ness?" Tracy's voice appeared from the restaurant doorway, stopping both woman in the middle of their little heated flirted session. Vanessa closed her eyes, praying her sister hadn't heard too much. "The food has arrived, you coming back in before it gets cold?"

 

"Just be a sec," she called, glancing towards Tracy with a smile, a smile that told her that things were okay. With her sister disappearing back inside, Vanessa dropped her eyes back onto her girlfriend, biting her bottom lip in that incredibly sexy seductive way she knew the taller blonde loved. Two could play at this game. "We're going to go in there to eat and then we're going straight home,"

 

"Whatever you say babe," Charity added with a satisfied grin, reaching out to draw her girlfriend back towards her just as Vanessa was making moves to head back inside. She left a lingering kiss on the corner of the vet's mouth, moving to the other side before she captured the smaller blonde's lips in a proper open mouthed heated kiss. Groaning when she felt it end, Charity dropped her hand, smiling when Vanessa found it comfortably with ease. "Ness?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Happy birthday beautiful,"

**Author's Note:**

> So much to talk about. What do we think of Ryan? I'll admit, I've fallen in love with him already. James is so talented and it's clear him and Emma are going to work brilliantly together. Really looking forward to their relationship developing. Oh and Vanessa? She's just everything Charity has ever needed. So many soft moments in the last few weeks. They are spoiling us.


End file.
